Tu ne le mérites pas
by Lexy-Kun
Summary: Le Prince des Serpentards file un amour parfait, en oubliant d'être désagréable. L'ambiance s'améliore ainsi à Poudlard, et tout le monde est content... Tout le monde! Hm, pas vraiment... Une certaine personne semble s'en plaindre. Mini-Fic mignonne, slas
1. Le bonheur des uns agace les autres

**Disclaimer : **Tout à J.K Rowling, rien à moi, si ce n'est l'intrigue et Millie Davidson.

**Résumé :** Le Prince des Serpentards file un amour parfait. Plongé dans son bonheur, il en oublie ses sarcasmes. L'ambiance s'améliore ainsi à Poudlard, et tout le monde est content... Tout le monde? Apparemment, non... Mini Fic mignonne slash yaoi HP/DM

**Rating :** PG-13 je pense. A voir si je modifie plus tard....

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh bien, c'est une histoire qui m'est venue à l'espritun soir avant que je m'endorme et qui n'a plus voulu me quitter... Les chapitres seront courts, tout simplement parce que l'histoire ne sera pas très longue.Au début,ce devait être un simple one-shot, mais j'aieut d'autres idées par la suite et elle s'est allongée toute seule... Je vais essayer d'updoater assez rapidement.Là, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, mais il y en a un qui me bloque un peu... J'éspère y remédier avant qu'on en arrive là dans les uploads "

Pour "Un coeur de glace" s'il y en a qui le lise, je n'ai pas du tout abandonné ma fic. Je n'avais pas internet depuis... euh... deux semaines je crois? Et je suis arrivé à un chapitre qui me bloque un peu. Mais je vais essayer d'y remédier très rapidement. Voilà... Désolée de vous avoir prit tant de temps lol!J'vous laisse lire

Le bonheur des uns agace les autres

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux mois que le Prince des Serpentards, M. Drago Malefoy, sortait avec la belle et douce Millie Davidson, élève de Serpentard de septième année. Chose qui avait étonné tout le monde : Drago ne sortait jamais plus de trois jours avec une fille, et jamais officiellement. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment sérieux : non seulement ça durait et il se montrait avec elle, mais en plus, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux ! On avait de plus en plus de chance d'admirer son merveilleux sourire, et on entendait même parfois son si joli rire, qui n'était fais que de joie, retentir dans les sombres dédales de Poudlard…Parfois seulement, il ne faut pas oublier que c'était un Malefoy quand même ! Les élèves de toutes les Maisons étaient maintenant plus détendus : les Serpentards profitaient de la présence devenue encore plus agréable de leur Chef, les Gryffondors ne recevaient (presque) plus d'insultes, et les Poufsouffles tout comme les Serdaigles étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir à supporter cette ancestrale tension entre les Verts et Argents et les Rouges et Ors. Bref, tout le monde était content, sauf bien entendu Pansy, pauvre princesse délaissée par son prince charmant, et… Harry Potter, qui était à cet instant même installé sous un arbre avec ses deux fidèles amis, à observer le couple le plus populaire de l'école.

« Franchement, commença Ron, ça faisait longtemps que j'espérais que cette espèce de crétin congénital ait enfin oublié notre existence. Enfin, mon vœu est exaucé ! Ca fait du bien. On n'a plus à supporter ces remarques débiles ni sa voix de crécelle. T'es pas d'accord, Harry ?

Non !! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ca me rends hors de moi de voir que cet enfoiré est heureux. Il le mérite pas ! Je supporte pas de voir ce sourire imbécile sur sa face de fouine. De toute façon, cette Millie  Merlin que ce nom est ridicule – le fera souffrir. C'est une vraie salope, son innocence est feinte, c'est trop visible ! Elle se fait passer pour une Sainte, mais ça marche pas avec moi. Elle est pas à Serpentard pour rien ! T'inquiètes pas qu'il va vite descendre de son nuage quand il verra son vrai visage. Et ce jour là, je veux être là pour voir la tronche qu'il va tirer !

Hermione s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil en écoutant son discours, toujours plongée dans son livre. Ron, quant à lui, émit un sifflement du genre : "Mazette !"

Tu le hais vraiment toi hein ?

C'est pas ça…enfin, si c'est ça, répondit très intelligemment Harry. C'est qu'un petit con de futur mangemort complètement attardé et beaucoup trop prétentieux. Bon, on rentre ? J'me les gèle là…

Ouais, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre avant que tu ne te contrôle plus et que tu te jètes sur lui pour lui bousiller son joli minois…

N'empêche, ça ferait du bien, non ?

De quoi ? Lui exploser la gueule ?(1)Arrête Harry, tu vas finir par me faire peur…'Mione, tu rentres avec nous ou tu préfères rester ?

Je vous rejoins, je finis mon chapitre et j'arrive.

A tout à l'heure alors !

Hm…répondit -elle, de nouveau plongée dans sa lecture. »

Hermione resta quelques instants, observant le brun d'un air songeur, avant de poser son regard sur le Serpentard. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine que Harry ressentait, c'était autre chose, de tout aussi intense. Mais quoi ? Décidant qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse, Hermione se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

(1) Mais non, de lui sauter dessus! Mdr ;p 

La façon de parler de Harry est peut-être légèrement (beaucoup?) OOC, mais c'est venu comme ça... J'avais pas le coeur à changer. Voilà, voilà... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je sais que c'est court, mais en compensation si j'ai pleins de reviews la suite arrivera vite Et les autres chapitres seront un peu plus long quand même... Enfin, je pense. Lol! On verra bien. Hem, bon, j'arrête mon blablatage. Bizoux à tous!

ps : même si cela ne vous a pas plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques. Et s'il vous plait, si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une petite review!! Même un seul petit mot! C'est vous qui me motivez pour écrire.


	2. Tu ne le mérites pas!

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K Rowling, rien est à moi, si ce n'est Millie Davidson et l'intrigue.

**Pairing :** Drago/Millie, bientôt Drago/Harry... d'autres encore en filigranes dont je laisse la surprise.

**Résumé** : Hm, je crois que c'est inutile, vous devez le connaître maintenant non?

**Pairing :** PG-13 pour le moment. A voir si je modifie.

**Réponses au Reviews -**saute, danse, vole, rigole, tout cela en chantonnant : j'ai eu des reviewwsssssss!! j'ai eu des reviewwwws- (ne vous inquiétez pas pour la santé psychologique de l'auteur, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle est devenue folle. Laissez-la exprimer sa joie extatique!)

**Faith-therenegade :** Contente que ca te plaise. Voilà la suite, en ésperant que tu continues d'apprécier!

**Lululle :** Ca t'as vraiment plu?! C'est vrai, c'est vrai?! :D Pour la réaction d'Harry, c'est sûr que mon petit chou est "a little bit" jaloux lol Euh, tu veux que Millie soutire quoi d'autre à Drago?! o.Ô Enfin, tu découvriras ce que fera cette si adorable jeune fille (moi?! ironique?! meuh nan ;p) dans ce chapitre. Pour Dumbledore... Euh... En fait, je sais pas si je vais l'utiliser dans mon histoire ce personnage... sûrement pas. Désolée! Dans le cas d'Hermione, elle n'est pas conne du tout, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas admettre que ce qu'elle croit voir est vrai... C'est trop perturbant pour elle Merci pour ta review ma puce, je t'adore crès fort!!!

**Ornaluca** ou artémis : Désolée, désolée, désolée!! La suite a mit un temps fou à arriver, j'en ai conscience, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet (dégroupage de free, installation de la freebox etc...) du coup je n'ai pas pu le faire :/ J'essayerais de faire plus rapide à l'avenir, mais le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore terminé, ce qui est ma foi très inquiétant vu que je mets un temps fou à écrire... Sinon, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, c'est déjà ça non?! Lol! Enfin, bref, j'espere qu'il te plaira lui aussi!!

**Ddy :** Lol au début quand tu as mis "C'était nul" je pensais que tu parlais de ma fic :/ j'étais déjà toute désespérée lol! Mais après j'ai lu qu'en fait elle te plaisais, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagée !! Pour Millie, ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je pense que ca se sent un peu d'ailleurs ;p Dans le cas d'Hermione... en fait, je n'avais pas trop exploité ce personnage. Quand j'écris une fic HP/DM, j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur les amis de Harry... Je ne sais pas encore si elle se rendra compte des sentiments de son meilleur ami ou si elle préférera les ignorer encore un moment. On verra bien! Ensuite... Désolée, désolée, désolée pour le délai d'attente! C'est à cause du dégroupage de free et tout et tout, j'ai pas pu aller suffisamment sur internet! Mais j'essaye de me rattraper un peu avec un chapitre plus long... chibi eyes tu me pardonnes?

**BlackNemesis : **(vole partout en chantonnant : BlackNemesis m'a laissé une reviewwwwwwww!! BlackNemesis m'a laissé une reviewwwwwww! hem hem) Coucouuuuuu!! ! Je suis super heureuse que ce premier chapitre te plaise !! Le délai a été très long, je sais, mais j'espere que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop quand même... La suite est enfin là. J'ai un peu peur en fait parce que mon histoire a beau me plaire comme ca, j'ai conscience que mes personnages (comme Millie par exemple) sont assez caricaturaux, mais c'est une petite fic que je voulais plus simple et mignonne. C'est un "extra" lol! Ca me rassure de savoir que mon Harry n'est pas trop OOC Ca m'effrayait surtout parce que dans les livres de J.K Rowling on ne l'a jamais entendu proférer le moindre juron! Ce qui pourrait ressembler le plus à un gros mot c'est "gourgandine" lol. Enfin, bref, je te laisse lire!! Pour la longueur de ta review, il n'y a aucun problème, ca correspond à la longueur de mon chapitre et puis c'est vrai que je ne vais pas te demander d'écrire un roman à 5h30 du matin. Le fait que tu me laisse une review et déjà amplement suffisant :D

**PtiteNinine :** J'suis trop heureuse que ca te plaise!! Ca fait toujours bondir mon petit coeur quand je reçois une review. Je sais que le début est bref, mais c'était juste une "mise en bouche". J'essayerais de faire d'autres chapitres un peu plus longs, (d'ailleurs celui-ci l'est!), mais ils resteront tout de même toujours relativement court. Il faut dire qu'au début, j'avais prévu d'écrire cette histoire en one-shot! Même si pleins de petites idées ce sont rajoutées au fur et à mesure, l'histoire restera quand même assez courte. Enfin, voilà, j'espere que la suite te plaira aussi. J'espere pouvoir répondre de nouveau à une de tes reviews :D Bizoux!

**Lily :** Heureuse que le début t'ai plus :D J'espere que la suite ne te décevras pas, et désolée pour le délai d'attente :/ Bizoux!

**nda:** Je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois pour l'énorme délai d'attente (la plupart d'entre vous ont sûrement du déjà oublié ma fic, depuis le temps) mais c'est la faute à free, pas à moi! Lol. Voilà, je vous laisse lire! Bizoux à tous!!

**Tu ne le mérites pas!**

Harry venait de sortir, légèrement éreinté, des vestiaires des Gryffondors. Il était déjà tard et les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps, mais il avait décidé de prolonger son entraînement. Il se sentait si bien dans les airs, loin de la terre, de l'école, de tous ces élèves qui le fatiguaient avec leur regard qui s'attardait toujours sur sa cicatrice, et surtout, loin d'Eux… Millie et Drago. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus répugnant dans l'univers que de les voir tous les deux ensemble ? Il en doutait sérieusement. Non mais, vraiment, cette espèce d'hypocrite si faussement gentille et Sainte Nitouche avec le Prince des Serpentards, avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait de froideur, de mépris et d'arrogance. Il se demandait lequel il haïssait le plus. En fait, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était les voir tous les deux, se tenant la main, se souriant, s'embrassant… Erg, il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose sinon il allait vomir ! Soudain, une main le saisit par le col et le tira dans une salle de classe, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Te voilà enfin ! Je t'attendais…

Millie ? !

Quand on parle du loup…enfin, en l'occurrence, quand on pense au loup ! C'était en effet cette charmante petite blonde aux superbes yeux bleus si doux et si innocent… Tellement débordant d'hypocrisie que c'en était écœurant. La salle était sombre, uniquement éclairée par les fenêtres qui laissaient passer les rayons de la lune. Les yeux écarquillés, encore sous le coup de la surprise, Harry détailla la jeune fille. Haut ultra moulant, très court, un jean qui semblait peint sur sa peau, et un maquillage outrancier. Et ses yeux n'étaient carrément plus débordant de gentillesse ni d'innocence, mais plutôt d'une lueur…affamée ! Elle s'approcha langoureusement de lui, le faisant reculer d'un pas, mal à l'aise.

Euh… Comment ça tu m'attendais ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Eh bien, j'avais très envie de te voir. Je savais que tu avais un entraînement de Quidditch, et que tu devais passer dans ce couloir… fit-elle d'une voix caressante, sensuelle.

Mais tu me vois presque tous les jours dans les couloirs de l'école !

Je voulais qu'on soit seul à seul…

Et pourquoi ? fit-il, redoutant à moitié la réponse. »

A cet instant, Millie sembla juger que les actes valaient mieux que des mots…Elle franchit le peu de distance qui la séparait de lui, et plaqua passionnément sa bouche contre la sienne. Sous le choc, Harry resta bloqué, incapable de réagir. Elle prit son absence de réaction pour une invitation et tenta de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, collant son corps au sien…Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, le brun la repoussa violemment

« Non mais, t'es pas bien ?

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas y aller aussi brusquement, mais t'es si sexy avec tes cheveux trempés…fit elle avec une voix légèrement rauque. J'ai pas pu résister ! Tu es très attirant tu sais ? Surtout depuis que tu as ces nouvelles lunettes…elle te donne la vingtaine, et un petit air sérieux tout simplement irrésistible. Et puis, je te plais aussi non ? ajouta-t-elle en prenant une pose aguicheuse.

Harry se retint de justesse d'afficher une mine de dégoût. Non, elle ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle était hypocrite, imbécile et vulgaire ! Mais il n'osa pas la démentir. Il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme, il en était conscient, et il aurait pu sembler douteux qu'elle le répugne. Inutile de faire courir la rumeur qu'il était gay…Le regard des autres était déjà suffisamment difficile à supporter comme ça.

Même si c'est le cas, je ne passerais jamais après Malefoy.

Oh, arrête, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de te venger de lui ? Ce serait une occasion superbe non ?

Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu aies autant envie de le faire souffrir ? Il t'a trompé ?

Millie laissa échapper un rire si typiquement Serpentard que Harry ne put réprimer un léger frisson.

Il n'a rien fait ! Il est trop amoureux pour songer à me tromper…c'en est pathétique. Je commence à me lasser de lui. Il me fatigue avec son arrogance, il se prend vraiment pour un Prince ! En réalité il n'a aucun pouvoir, à part la tchatche. Alors que toi…il y a un tel pouvoir qui émane de toi…

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha encore de lui et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Harry la repoussa violemment.

Tu me répugnes ! Je savais que tu étais hypocrite, mais à ce point…tu me donnes envie de vomir. Comment oses-tu te moquer des sentiments des gens ? Tu te fiches de ce qu'il ressent ?

Harry, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de parler des sentiments de ton pire ennemi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ? Il vous a toujours traité avec mépris, toi et tes amis ! Pour lui vous n'êtes que le Pauvre, la Sang de Bourbe et le Balafré .

Ca fait deux mois que tu sors avec lui. Deux mois ! Et tu n'as pas encore compris que l'attaque, c'était son mode de défense ? Non seulement tu es une salope hypocrite et fourbe, mais en plus il te manque une partie du cerveau !

Dis moi Harry, depuis quand as-tu un faible pour ce stupide Serpentard sans envergure ?

Stupide ? Sans envergure ? Ce type là a plus de puissance et de force que tu n'en auras jamais, même si tu passais des années à t'entraîner ! Il peut t'écraser d'une simple pichenette. Et à côté de lui, tu as le QI d'une betterave !!

Arrête, tout ce que ce gars a pour lui, c'est qu'il est bon au pieu et qu'il maîtrise l'art de casser en une phrase ! Il est moyen dans toutes les matières, et s'il est bon en potion c'est uniquement parce que c'est le chouchou de Rogue. Il n'est même pas capable de faire trois pas sans ses deux gorilles ! Drago est un looser.

Un looser ? Harry criait presque, à la fois sidéré et hors de lui. Putain mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne connais vraiment rien de lui ! Il a buté une dizaine de Mangemorts, et sans l'aide de ses précieux gorilles ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, sans luinousaurions tous été vaincus par Voldemort! Il a été agent double pendant des mois, et même si la guerre est finiil préfère rester dans l'anonymat et se faire haïrpar la majorité de l'école, uniquement parce qu'il n'aime pas l'idée qu'on l'apprécie juste pour le rôle qu'il a joué dans la guerre ! Il a trahit son nom, son sang et sa famille pour ses convictions ! C'est le type le plus courageux que je connaisse. Et tu oses dire que c'est un looser ? C'est toi qui ne vaux rien ! Tu n'es qu'une ignoble garce dénuée d'intelligence !!

Parle-moi correctement ! Même si Drago…

La ferme ! Ne parle pas de lui comme si vous étiez proche, alors que tu ne sais même pas qui il est ! Tu ne mérite pas de l'appeler par son prénom, tu ne mérites pas de le faire sourire, tu ne mérites pas d'allumer cette lueur dans ses yeux ! Tu ne le mérites pas !

Durant tout son discours, la voix d'Harry avait pris de l'ampleur, et il hurla presque ses derniers mots. Millie le regarda, ébahie, avant de murmurer dans un souffle :

Merlin, c'est ça…oui, c'est ça… tu l'aimes !

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il put prononcer un mot, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir violemment. Surpris, ils se retournèrent vivement vers l'entrée, pour y découvrir Drago Malefoy. Son expression haineuse et son regard brûlant dirigé vers Millie leur apprirent qu'il avait du entendre une bonne partie de la conversation ; en tout cas assez pour connaître le vrai visage de la Serpentard. Sa main crispée sur sa baguette, l'autre fermée en un poing rageur, le visage baissé et terriblement menaçant, le blond s'avança dans la salle, se dirigeant vers Harry et Millie. Cette dernière le contourna lentement, marchant à reculons pour ne pas tourner le dos au jeune homme, ce qui semblait être en effet une idée particulièrement judicieuse. Drago tremblait littéralement d'une rage mal contenue.

« Ce…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…c'est un malentendu…bredouilla-t-elle, en une tentative désespérée de se justifier.

As-tu peur de moi, ma très chère Millie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde durement maîtrisée. Je croyais pourtant que je n'avais aucune puissance ? Que je n'étais bon qu'au pieu et à la tchatche ?

Mais…ce…

La ferme ! ! ! la coupa-t-il, d'un ton glacial et tranchant qui la fit se recroqueviller et abandonner définitivement l'idée de s'expliquer.

Harry resta adossé au mur et ne réagit même pas lorsque Drago pointa sa baguette sur Millie. Après tout, il n'allait pas lui retirer le droit de se venger ! Et puis, il n'avait jamais pu la supporter de toute façon ; cette pimbêche n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. En plus, Poudlard avait une excellente infirmière, donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter. La jeune Serpentard ne semblait pas être de cet avis : elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, et ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais fut couper par le sort de Drago.

« _Expulso _!! dit-il d'une voix chargée de haine. »

Une formidable onde de force magique se propagea alors dans la salle : au lieu d'être simplement rejetée hors de la salle, Millie fut projetée à une vitesse phénoménale contre le mur du couloir, et Harry sentit cette force invisible le plaquer contre le mur et faire exploser toutes les vitres de la pièce. Cela ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes, mais le brun en eut le souffle coupé. Légèrement inquiet, il regarda la jeune fille qui heureusement (enfin, quoique…) se releva lentement. Elle s'en tirerait avec juste quelques bleus et des courbatures dans le dos. Elle leva timidement son regard vers Drago qui lui ordonna de partir, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Harry vit alors le blond lâcher lentement sa baguette, la laissant tomber au sol. Lorsqu'il se mit à chanceler, le brun se rapprocha de lui, un peu inquiet. Drago se retourna alors pour lui faire face et s'effondra dans ses bras.(1)

Un peu déstabilisé et troublé, Harry reprit cependant assez vite ses esprits. Le jeune Serpentard était tout simplement épuisé par un trop plein d'émotion et par son incroyable effort magique. En parlant de son exploit… retenant Drago par un bras, Harry prit sa baguette de l'autre et se tourna vers les fenêtres, murmurant un « _reparo_ » pour (justement) réparer les dégâts, et récupéra ensuite la baguette de son «ennemi », même s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'appeler de la sorte. Une fois ses petits détails réglés, il dirigea enfin son attention sur le blond blotti dans ses bras, à moitié évanouit. Avec une moue attendrie, il observa son visage enfin dépourvu de masque, laissant voir une petite bouille d'enfant absolument adorable. Il n'avait qu'une envie : embrasser ses mignonnes petites joues et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins et soyeux, comme ceux d'un bébé. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Rusard ou son horrible chatte risquait de les découvrir d'une minute à l'autre, et il n'avait sur lui ni sa cape d'invisibilité ni sa carte des maraudeurs. Par ailleurs, certes il devait s'occuper de Drago, mais celui-ci n'était plus un bébé qu'on pouvait dorloter. Bien au contraire ! Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était le Serpentard par excellence. Tout comme Millie, sa bouille d'ange dissimulait une bonne dose de ruse et d'espièglerie. Soupirant, il passa un bras sous les épaules du jeune homme, et l'autre sous ses jambes avant de le soulever. Heureusement pour lui, le blond avait une carrure fine et ne pesait pas bien lourd. Il prit alors le chemin de la chambre personnelle du Serpentard, qui avait été élu Préfet en Chef au début de l'année. Il se souvenait avoir entendu dans une conversation entre Serpentards que sa chambre se trouvait juste à côté de leur Salle Commune, ce qui permettait à Millie d'allait le voir quand elle en avait envie. Rien que d'y penser, cette idée lui procurait un frisson de dégoût.

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il aimait à ce point Drago. Il connaissait par contre avec précision l'instant où il avait cessé de le haïr : c'est lorsqu'il l'avait vu se dresser fièrement entre lui et des mangemorts, avec un courage qu'un Gryffondor n'aurait pas renié, abandonnant son masque d'enfant d'aristocrate gâté pour celui d'un homme bon et valeureux. Bien sûr, pour tout le monde, rien n'avait changé entre le Prince des Serpentards et le Héros des Gryffondors : ils continuaient à se lancer des vannes, mais le mépris avait disparu de leur voix et de leur regard, remplacé par une lueur de malice presque complice. A moins qu'il n'ait tout imaginé, que Drago ne le regarde pas différemment. C'était ce qui semblait le plus logique, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'envisager. L'idée qu'il se montait peut-être un film tout seul le faisait se sentir atrocement ridicule, et curieusement lui provoquait un douloureux pincement au cœur. L'orgueil, sûrement…Il sentit alors les bras du blond enlacer son cou, le sortant de ses pensées. Surpris, il l'observa : le jeune homme semblait toujours aussi assoupit, n'ayant sûrement pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce devait être son instinct qui le poussait à s'accrocher au cou de Harry afin de ne pas glisser.

Une fois arrivé devant un tableau représentant un pommier, il secoua légèrement Drago pour le réveiller, mais celui-ci n'eut d'autres réactions que d'entrouvrir légèrement les yeux et murmurer quelques mots inaudibles. Harry se pencha vers lui, et chuchota doucement :

« Drago ! Drago ! Il me faut ton mot de passe.

Hm ? fit-il d'une voix toute endormie.

Le mot de passe de ta chambre… Dépêche-toi, je ne tiens pas à attendre que Rusard vienne nous surprendre !

_Serpentensia_, répondit-il enfin. »

Un serpent à pattes fit alors son apparition sur le pommier, darda sa langue fourchue avant de leur adresser un clin d'œil et de faire pivoter le tableau. Harry se mit à rire doucement, tout en entrant dans la pièce.

«Le serpent tentateur qui a provoqué le pêché originel…Et moi qui pensais que les sorciers ne croyaient absolument pas en Dieu, mais en Merlin ! Comme quoi, certains mythes sont tenaces…

Dans ses bras, il sentit Drago remuer doucement

Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? murmura le blond, de sa voix toujours aussi endormie (et absolument adorable)

Rien, rien, je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprendrais de toute façon…

Dis tout de suite que je suis bête ! murmura-t-il d'un air vexé qui faisait vraiment faux vu le volume de sa voix

Mais non, juste un peu blonde…répondit le brun avant d'éclater de rire »(2)

Drago ne chercha plus à comprendre, et Harry se pencha pour le déposer dans le lit. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci tenta de se relever, il découvrit bien vite que le blond ne semblait pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche : en effet, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher son cou. Le jeune Gryffondor fit une nouvelle tentative, qui fut tout aussi infructueuse.

« Drago…gronda-t-il.

Oui ? répondit le jeune homme d'une voix pleine d'innocence candide.

Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je tiens à retourner dans mon dortoir avant le lendemain matin…J'aimerais dormir vois-tu !

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant d'afficher une moue boudeuse qui traduisait bien ses sentiments, et qui, surtout, lui donnait une bouille plus adorable que jamais.

T'es sûr ?demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix.

A cet instant, Harry faillit craquer. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, posa ses mains sur les bras qui l'enlaçaient toujours et les détacha doucement avant de se redresser.

Il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir. Je commence à 8h demain, et avec double cours de Potions en plus ! Bien sûr, toi ça ne te pose pas de problème d'affronter Rogue à une heure si matinale, mais pour moi c'est un véritable cauchemar…Je dois être en pleine forme pour pouvoir affronter une chose pareille !

Oui, tu as raison, admit Drago d'une voix résignée.

Harry se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il tout doucement contre sa joue

Bonne nuit, répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire »

Le Gryffondor se releva de nouveau et se dirigea vers le tableau. Il se retourna avant de le franchir, et eut pour dernière vision celle du dos de Drago qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Soupirant doucement, il sortit et regagna son dortoir. Ce n'est qu'au moment de s'endormir qu'il réalisa enfin qu'il avait appelé Malefoy par son prénom. Et qu'il l'avait défendu comme un beau diable contre cette (salope) de Millie. Et qu'il l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Oh… Merlin. Finalement, la Gazette des Sorciers avait raison, lors de sa cinquième année : il était complètement fou.

**A suivre...**

(1) Je voulais terminer mon chapitre ici... Mais vu le temps que j'ai mis à le poster, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. J'ai eu raison?

(2) Je sais, je sais, elle était nulle celle-là... Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol!

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?! On commence déjà à avancer vers le slash là... Drago peut sembler un peu OOC, mais je l'imagine bien comme ça une fois qu'il est trop fatigué pour conserver son masque. Il semblera peut-être encore un peu ooc dans les prochains chapitres, mais on découvrira pourquoi plus tard. Voilà, voilà... Merci à tout ceux qui ont prit la peine de me lire jusqu'ici.

ps : désolée pour la mise en page, ffnet n'accepte pas mes tirets de dialogue :/ j'espere que ca reste suffisamment lisible...


	3. Chapter 3

III- Comment réagit un Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il se fait plaquer ?

Harry ouvrit doucement ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Seamus et Dean étaient déjà levés, discutant gaiement en s'habillant, Neville essayait vainement de se dépêtrer de ses draps dans lesquels il était emmêlé, et Ron dormait encore, ronflant allégrement. Bref, la matinée était on ne peut plus normale, un matin de cours comme les autres. Lentement, Harry se remémora les évènements de la veille, qui n'étaient, eux décidément pas banaux. Mais est-ce que cela c'était réellement passé ? Où était-ce encore un de ces rêves tordus qu'il faisait souvent en ce moment ? Cela semblait un peu trop beau pour être vrai. La garce enfin détrônée par un Malefoy dépité…par contre, un certain nombre de choses le laissaient dubitatif : pourquoi avait-il défendu Malefoy avec autant de ferveur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le ramener à sa chambre, au lieu de le secouer rudement pour qu'il y aille seul ou de l'abandonner là ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il été aussi heureux du rapprochement qui s'était opéré ? Il abandonna ses questions où il ne trouvait pas de réponses, et se leva pour prendre une bonne douche, une partie de lui espérant que cela n'ait été qu'un rêve, et une autre, un peu plus obscure,que cela soit réellement arrivé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il ressortit de la salle de bain, et fut assaillit par Ron qui s'était (enfin) réveillé.

«-Ah, enfin, tu as fini de prendre ta douche ! Ca fait dix minutes qu'on t'attends !

"-Ca va, ça va, j'arrive ! Et puis, ça te va bien de dire ça, alors que tu viens à peine de te réveiller !"

"-Mais moi je peux me permettre de me lever plus tard, parce que je ne passe pas des heures à me pouponner dans la salle de bain comme une fille ! répliqua-t-il, partant déjà à toute vitesse pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, si bien que les autres peinaient à le suivre."

"-Je passe pas des heures à me pouponner dans la salle de bain ! Je mets à peine un quart d'heure, et c'est un temps parfaitement raisonnable pour quiconque prends un peu soin de son hygiène ! Pas vrai Seamus ?"

"-De quoi ? Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr Harry, répondit l'interpellé avant de se replonger dans une discussion à bâtons rompus avec Dean, à propos d'un match de foot, lui transmettant sa passion pour ce sport moldu."

"-Ah, tu vois, même lui il est d'accord avec moi ! s'exclama Harry, fort du soutien de son ami."

"-Mais bien sûr, il ne t'a même pas écouté…"

"-Si, il m'a…fit Harry en se tournant vers Seamus, se rendant compte que celui-ci était totalement absorbé par sa conversation et qu'il n'avait apparemment pas saisit un traître mot de ce qu'il c'était dit. Enfin, bref, là n'est pas la question, reprit-il.C'est normal de passer un quart d'heure dans la salle de bain et ça ne l'est absolument pas de consacrer moins de cinq minutes à son hygiène ! Ca montre que vous n'êtes pas propre du tout, jeune homme ! lança-t-il, faussement moralisateur."

"-Arrête, on dirait ma mère, grimaça le rouquin"

"-Pourquoi tu marches aussi vite ? Tu n'as même pas prit la peine d'attendre 'Mione !"

"-Toi non plus je te signale !"

"-C'est de ta faute ça, tu m'as contrarié avec ton histoire de temps passé dans la salle de bain, et puis à force de me presser comme ça j'ai totalement oublié. Marche moins vite ! Tu cours presque ! Tu essayes d'éviter Hermione ou quoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés hier soir ?

"-Non, non, c'est pas du tout ça, je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère qu'elle nous rejoindra, détrompa le rouquin, sans ralentir pour autant"

"-Alors, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?"

"-Bah…fit il avec une petite grimace, J'ai faim ! ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur son estomac gargouillant."

Harry éclata de rire.

"-Espèce de ventre à pattes ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à manger ou quoi ? Non mais, c'est quoi cet appétit surdimensionné ? T'es pas un sorcier, t'es un ogre !"

"-Oh, ça va hein ! protesta-t-il, légèrement gêné et rougissant On va pas en faire tout un plat non plus…"

Le brun rit de plus belle

"-Avoue que ça te plairait bien !"

"-De quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air de total incompréhension"(1)

"-Qu'on en fasse un plat ! Tu pourrais en manger!"

"-Elle est nulle celle là… »

Loin d'être démonté, le jeune homme vit son hilarité redoubler et c'est les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit qu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, suivit de Ron et du duo Seamus / Dean, qui se demandaient bien ce qu'Harry trouvait de si drôle et qui ne parvenaient à obtenir de réponses ni de Ron, visiblement trop vexé pour en parler, ni d'Harry qui avait un mal fou à se calmer. Il réussit toutefois à maîtriser son rire avant de s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, mais dû lutter de nouveau en voyant le roux se servir allégrement. Promenant son regard sur la Grande Salle, il resta soudain figé en observant la table des Serpentards : apparemment, il n'avait pas rêvé… Millie n'était plus à la place d'honneur de la table des Verts et Argents, et semblait chercher à se faire la plus petite possible, mais surtout, le Prince des Serpentards n'étaient pas présent, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel, non seulement parce qu'il était toujours assis là avant que le trio n'arrive, mais aussi parce qu'il était constamment avec sa petite amie en dehors des cours et que ses deux gorilles ne le quittaient jamais. Or, Crabbe et Goyle étaient bien là, et sans leur leader ! Légèrement inquiet, Harry jeta de fréquents coups d'œils à la porte, guettant le moment où le blond ferait son entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant se redresser tout aussi soudainement. Mais ce n'était « que » Hermione qui se dirigea vivement vers la table des Gryffondors, visiblement énervée.

«-Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! reprocha-t-elle dès qu'elle les eut rejoins. Moi, je suis restée dix minutes dans la Salle Commune, pensant que vous alliez descendre et qu'on irait prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble !

"-Excuse-nous 'Mione ; répondit Harry d'une voix atone, toujours aussi préoccupé par Drago ; mais Ron était tellement pressé de pouvoir se goinfrer, impossible de le retenir ! Et comme on était en pleine discussion, je l'ai suivi sans trop réfléchir.»

Cette explication ne sembla cependant pas la satisfaire, car elle continua à protester, se retournant ensuite contre le rouquin qui répliqua, provoquant une nouvelle dispute toujours aussi lassante pour le pauvre Harry. Celui-ci, excédé et toujours aussi inquiet, prit congé sous l'indifférence totale de ses amis, bien trop occupés à se quereller, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il passa la porte de la Grande Salle et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. En effet, Drago se tenait devant lui, l'observant d'un air un peu vide, son beau visage marqué par de lourdes cernes et des yeux rouges encore embués. C'était bien la première fois que Harry voyait le Serpentard aussi fragile, à part peut-être hier soir. Lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras et qu'il l'avait ensuite déposé dans son lit, il ressemblait à un petit enfant qu'il fallait protéger.

A la surprise du brun, Drago se rapprocha lentement, s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. D'abord embarrassé, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras, Harry se ressaisit rapidement, l'enlaça par la taille et passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, tandis que le blond l'entourait de ses bras en enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Frissonnant légèrement à la caresse du souffle de Drago contre la peau de son cou, il repoussa les messages d'alertes de son cerveau qui lui hurlait « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » et lui frotta doucement le dos pour le réconforter. Visiblement, il avait du mal à supporter la séparation. Le Serpentard se dégagea soudainement de ses bras, et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux affolés « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Merde, il va me tuer ! ». Paniqué, il s'apprêta à s'excuser et à filer en vitesse quand Drago lui agrippa la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs en lançant : « Viens, il y a des gens qui risquent de débarquer à tout moment et je n'ai envie de voir personne aujourd'hui, à part toi ». En entendant ces derniers mots, le cœur du Gryffondor bondit dans sa poitrine. Refusant de se poser des questions, il se laissa emmener en silence dans le dédale de couloir.

L'esprit un peu perdu, il ne réalisa l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient qu'en voyant un tableau désormais familier, représentant un pommier. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée de la chambre de Drago, et Harry prit soudain conscience que leurs mains ne s'étaient toujours pas quittées. Il entendit le Serpentard murmurer son mot de passe, observa l'arrivée du serpent à pattes tentateur qui fit, comme la dernière fois, pivoter le tableau. Le blond l'entraîna dans la pièce à sa suite avant de se retourner vers lui et de murmurer : « Désolé de t'avoir traîné comme ça jusque dans ma chambre, mais j'ai besoin de ton réconfort… ». A ces mots, Harry se figea, totalement stupéfait. J'ai besoin de ton réconfort ? C'était bien Mr Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards qui avait dit cela à lui, Harry Potter, l'emblème des Gryffondors ? Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il regarda en silence Drago se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

«- Tu sais, j'y tenais vraiment à cette fille, et ce qu'elle a dit m'a fait mal…J'pense pas que je pourrais traverser ça tout seul, ou plutôt je ne veux pas traverser ça tout seul et j'ai pas envie de mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant. Et puis, à qui je pourrais en parler ? Mes « amis » Serpentards ? Ils me laisseraient tomber et me tourneraient en ridicule. Il n'est pas bon être sensible dans une Maison comme la mienne. Et comme il m'a semblé que tu ne me détestais pas tant que ça après l'attaque du Ministère, et vu que tu m'as défendu devant elle…Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu accepterais de me soutenir ?demanda-t-il avant de reprendre presque immédiatement, empêchant Harry de répondre. Je me sens bête de te demander ça, après tout je suis un Malefoy, leader des Serpentards ! Mais ma dignité de Sang Pur n'a plus d'importance pour moi, puisque j'ai renié –et été renié– par ma famille, et si jamais les Serpentards apprenaient le rôle que j'ai joué dans la guerre, ils me destitueraient sur-le-champ. Il existe des exceptions, bien sûr, mais...

"-Oh, merde !s'exclama soudainement Harry, coupant la tirade du blond. Millie m'a tellement énervé que je n'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai appris ce que tu as fait pour Dumbledore et pour moi !"

"-Elle ne risque pas d'en parler, elle a beaucoup trop peur de nous. N'oublie pas qu'elle n'est que moyenne en défense comme en attaque, et qu'elle n'a aucun don pour les potions. Elle ne possède pas un dixième de notre puissance magique ! Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle a le quotient intellectuel d'une betterave. J'suis sûr qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec Crabbe ou Goyle s'ils faisaient un concours d'imbécillité ! J'me demande bien pourquoi je suis sorti avec elle, d'ailleurs…"

En entendant ces mots, un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

"-Exactement ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut réagir. Non seulement c'est une fille facile, mais en plus elle n'a pas deux sous de jugeote !"

"-Ouais mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy ! Elle a vraiment un corps de rêve. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour lui résister, vu comment elle était fringuée et son numéro de charme … N'importe qui aurait craqué ! Tes hormones ne sont pas encore réveillées ou quoi ?"

"-C'est pas mon style, grommela Harry, une légère rougeur sur ses joues."

"-Mais voyons, c'est le style de tout le monde ! J'connais pas un mec dans cette école qui aurait refusé sa proposition. A part peut-être Blaise, mais lui il est gay…"

Harry baissa un peu plus la tête, cherchant à cacher la rougeur qui s'accentuait sur ses joues. Drago l'observa quelques secondes, un peu étonné, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne traverse son regard.

"-Ne me dis pas que…"

"-T'as vu l'heure ? Il faut que j'aille récupérer mes affaires, on a cours de Potion là ! Je vais être au retard…"

"-Attends !"

"-Tu sais, c'est peut-être pas grave pour toi si t'arrive en retard ou si t'y vas pas, mais moi, jamais Rogue ne laisserait passer ça ! Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir une semaine entière de retenue ni de voir la moitié des points que Gryffondor a accumulé cette année s'envoler en fumée. Conclusion : je file !"

"-Mais, attends, commença-t-il, bien inutilement puisque Harry était déjà sorti, courant presque. Le cours ne commence que dans une demi-heure… »

* * *

(1) Vous savez, ce petit air un peu incrédule et légèrement débile qui lui va si bien...

Je sais, je sais... Je vous ai fait attendre des mois et des mois, le chapitre est plutôt court, il y a un long passage de dialogue entre Harry et Ron qui ne sert à rien (mais à moi il me fait rire !... je sais, je sais, j'ai un humour de chiotte...) et la fin est un cliffhanger sadique. Moi qui suis toujours la première à hurler au méchant(e) fanficteur/trice sadique... A vrai dire, j'attendais d'en avoir écrit un peu plus avant de l'envoyer, mais vu que ce ne sera peut-être pas pour tout de suite, je me suis dit que je vous avait suffisamment fait attendre et que je pouvais au moins vous envoyer ca.

Bref, n'hésitez jamais à me harceler, que ce soit par mail (trouvable sur ma bio) ou par review, ca pourrait me motiver pour écrire la suite plus vite. Les réponses aux reviews seront dans le prochain chapitre, que je vais essayer de rédiger dès maintenant. Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là, et... review? S'il vous plait ! Je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissante.


	4. Il est a moi

Auteur : LexyKun

Petit mot : s'autoflagèle et se cache honteuse, très honteuse Bon bah, voilà, j'ai commencé cette histoire il y a quelques années de cela et j'imagine que plus personne ne s'en souvient... Surtout qu'elle n'est pas si bien que ça !

Je suis vraiment désolée, je vous assure que mon manque d'update n'est pas un manque de respect envers vous, je vous adore pour avoir le courage de lire mes inepties et de les "reviewer" en plus de ça ! Seulement, j'ai eu le syndrôme de la page blanche (eh oui, cela arrive même aux auteurs de pacotille ! Moi qui était persuadée que c'était réservé aux vrais écrivains...) J'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration aujourd'hui, et j'ai écris ce chapitre d'une traite. Comme toujours il n'est pas très long, mais c'est toujours ça...

Je comprendrais parfaitement si vous décidiez de me snobber complètement, ou de ne pas lire la suite de mon histoire. Je la poste quand même au cas où cela intéresse encore quelqu'un, et je m'excuse encore. Je suis une imbécile et je ne mérite pas toutes vos reviews, qui me rendent délirante de joie.

Si quelqu'un me lit encore : merci pour tout.

**IV Il est à moi !**

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry tourna un instant comme un lion en cage, perturbé, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en poussant un gros soupir. Il s'était complètement ridiculisé. Il avait paniqué et sorti une excuse qui, il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant, n'était pas le moins du monde crédible : il leur restait plus d'une demi-heure avant le début du cours avec ce cher Professeur Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de s'enfuir comme ça ? Il aurait très bien pu rester et lui avouer qu'il était bisexuel, après tout il s'en fichait bien de ce que Drago pensait de lui, non ? Bien sûr, cela lui était totalement égal, seulement le blondinet et lui n'étaient même pas vraiment amis, et il y a encore quelques heures ils n'avaient jamais échangés que insultes et menaces… Bon, si on ne tenait pas compte de quelques regards complices, qui n'existaient peut-être d'ailleurs que dans son imagination. Il ne l'avait même pas encore avoué à Ron et à Hermione – uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'instant propice – normal qu'il n'ait pas envie que Drago le sache. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une quelconque crainte que celui-ci le méprise.

Ignorant le léger sentiment de doute qui l'assailli, Harry commença à ressembler ses affaires. Génial, deux heures de Potions, une heure de Métamorphose suivit d'une heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait déjà las, mais las… Ron débarqua dans la pièce, le sortant de ses pensées. Harry retint un léger sourire moqueur en voyant son meilleur ami aller s'affaler sur son lit, un sourire exulté sur les lèvres et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que Hermione n'y était pas totalement étrangère.

« Harry, tu ne devineras jamais… soupira Ron

_Vas-y, étonne-moi !_ pensa celui-ci, s'en voulant un peu d'être aussi sarcastique.

"On était dans le couloir avec Hermione, on se disputait et tout à coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… on s'est embrassés ! Harry je… je crois que je l'aime !

"Eh bien, félicitations ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ron fronça les sourcils, un air confus sur le visage et ajouta :

"Ca ne t'étonne pas plus que ça ?

"Mais si, mais si, je suis super surpris… Allez, fais ton sac on va être en retard ! »

Ron ne sembla pas remarquer le manque de conviction évident de son meilleur ami et s'exécuta, toujours perdu dans son petit rêve.

« Mais quand même, Hermione… » marmonna le rouquin.

Harry eut un petit rire et observa son ami, amusé.

« Qui l'eût cru… » ajouta Ron quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry rigola un peu plus franchement, voyant que son ami n'en revenait toujours pas. Et puis, il se mordilla la lèvre, nerveux lorsqu'il repensa à sa réaction quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt : sans aucun doute, l'école entière serait au courant de son homosexualité sous peu. Draco était un mec plutôt intelligent, et il n'aurait probablement aucun mal à deviner pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment. Il devait absolument l'annoncer à ses amis avant ça… Mais comment faire ? _Hermione, Ron, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. J'aime bien les filles, mais j'aime aussi les garçons…_ Non, cela n'allait pas. _Hermione, Ron, je suis bisexuel._ Ah non, beaucoup trop direct ! _Mes amis, vous vous souvenez en quatrième année, j'étais tombé amoureux de Cho Chang ? Eh bien, voilà, depuis je me suis rendu compte que, finalement, j'aime les filles et je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une autre fille, mais je pourrais aussi tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'en est pas une…_ Argh, non ! Il s'embrouillait tout seul, là.

« Hermione, je suis amoureux de Hermione… » chuchota Ron, et Harry secoua la tête d'un air presque attendrit. Il regarda son meilleur ami avec sérieux, puis fini par lancer :

« Ron, je suis gay.

Merde ! C'était sortit tout seul, et c'était définitivement TROP direct !

"Hein ? Tant mieux si t'es content, je suis très content pour toi, la gaieté c'est bien » répondit Ron, complètement à l'ouest.

Harry éclata de rire et décida de laisser tomber. Il aurait sûrement d'autres occasions de lui annoncer…

« T'es prêt, Ron ? C'est pas ça mais le cours va finir par commencer ! On a Potions, tu te rappelles ?

"Oui, oui, marmonna celui-ci. Mais Harry… Hermione, quoi ! Je suis amoureux d'Her-mi-one !

"C'est toujours mieux que d'être amoureux de Millicent Bullstrode, non ?

"Eurgh ! Merlin Harry, merci pour l'image mentale ! Quelle horreur… Beurk !

"C'est bon, c'est bon calme toi, fit Harry, mort de rire. Allez, allons-y maintenant ! »

Il attrapa Ron qui n'était toujours pas sorti de sa transe par le col et le traîna dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, le temps qu'ils arrivent dans les cachots ils étaient déjà presque en retard ! Ils furent donc obligés de courir pour éviter la sanction que Rogue ne manquerait pas de leur donner. Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte.

« Potter, Weasley… Je vois que si votre ponctualité laisse à désirer, au moins vous vous êtes amélioré à la course. Comme tous les imbéciles, vous compensez votre manque de rigueur et d'intelligence par la force physique. Malheureusement, je crains fort que cela ne suffise pas à sauver vos potions, votre manque de talent en la matière est sans espoir, grinça le professeur Rogue de sa voix glaciale. »

Comme toujours, Ron Weasley devint rouge de colère et à l'instar de Harry, il crispa poings et mâchoires. Mais un simple coup d'œil vers le sourire tendre de Hermione suffit à le calmer en un instant. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres et il alla rejoindre sa place à côté d'elle, laissant à Harry la seule place libre : à côté de Neville. Les déboires de celui-ci dans cette matière étaient restées profondément encrées dans les mémoires des différents élèves ; pourtant Londubat c'était considérablement amélioré maintenant qu'il avait surmonté la peur que lui inspirait son Professeur. Enfin, il était sûr que les explosions qu'il avait créées laissaient un souvenir impérissable…

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le côté « Serpentard » de la salle, et son regard croisa celui, beaucoup trop intense d'un certain blondinet. Il détourna rapidement le regard et le visage avant qu'une rougeur indésirable ne vienne squatter ses joues.

Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa potion, mais il devait bien avouer que sans l'aide de Neville celle-ci aurait sûrement tourné au désastre. La sensation brûlante d'un regard posé sur sa nuque l'empêchait de se concentrer… S'il s'était retourné pour en voir la source, il aurait alors croisé une paire d'yeux gris qui semblait vouloir le brûler par la seule force de son regard.

« Harry Potter est gay, constata Drago à voix basse.

"Comment tu le sais ?! s'exclama son voisin.

Drago tourna vers Blaise son regard orageux plein de suspicion et siffla :

"Comment toi, tu le sais ?

Son binôme rougit un peu et passa une main gênée sur sa nuque.

"Eh bien, euh… comment dire… Disons qu'on est plus ou moins… sorti ensemble, l'année dernière ? fit celui-ci, le ton plus qu'hésitant.

"Quoi ?! gronda Drago.

Malgré sa voix basse, sa colère se transmit parfaitement à Blaise qui sembla rétrécir sur place.

"Bah, euh, oui… Ca s'est fait un peu tout seul, et puis merde quoi j'allais pas dire non ! Il est quand même super mignon quand on regarde bien. De jolis yeux verts, un corps d'attrapeur… Bon, c'est pas un top model non plus mais… Il a son charme.

"Arrête de le complimenter, tu devrais savoir que cela m'agace au plus au point, fit la voix glaciale de Drago. Comment en es-tu arrivé à sortir avec lui ?

Blaise déglutit à l'air farouche de celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami et essaya de s'expliquer, sans aucun doute effrayé.

"Eh bien… C'était un jour où je me promenais dans les couloirs, et puis j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, une respiration super hachée comme si quelqu'un était en train de suffoquer… Je suis entré dans la pièce, et puis je l'ai trouvé recroquevillé sur le sol, les poings crispés, la peau super pâle et sa respiration… Je sais pas, on aurait dit qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver de l'air, comme s'il se noyait… J'ai vu qu'il était couvert de sang aussi, et il semblait tellement perdu ! Franchement ça a serré mon petit cœur de pierre, et je suis allé le prendre dans mes bras tu vois, pour essayer de le calmer. Et là, il s'est accroché à moi, il a levé ses beaux yeux perdus vers les miens et… Je sais pas, j'ai dû être pris de folie passagère, en tout cas la seconde d'après je l'embrassai passionnément et lui me répondait farouchement.

"Enlève cet air rêveur de ton visage, Blaise et cesse de baver, cela ne te sied vraiment pas ! siffla Drago, les yeux réduits à deux fentes menaçantes.

Blaise eut un petit rire gêné et lança :

"Bref, voilà tu sais tout.

"Vous êtes sorti ensemble combien de temps ?

"Jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. Après… Nos chemins se sont séparés, disons.

"Si tu avais l'occasion de ressortir avec lui, tu le ferais ?

"Oh que oui ! Enfin, je veux dire…

"Oublie. Il est à moi, gronda Drago, le regard déterminé posé sur sa cible. »


End file.
